Livin' On a Prayer
by autumnb93
Summary: Sequel to "Renegade". When the unexpected return of a friend leads Sam and Dean on a search for Katie, the boys cross seas and find a new hunt. The war against Dick still endures. Takes place between "Reading is fundamental" and "Survival of the Fittest." Dean/OC. Sam/OC maybe.
1. Trouble In Mind

******Welcome to any new comers to the story**, and to all those who followed Renegade from start to finish. 

**Well, I'm back. It's summertime, and I'm feelin' good. I'm gonna pump out as much as I can before I head off to, gasp, COLLEGE! I really hope you enjoy the reading and all comments are welcome!**

**PS- I still don't own any rights to Supernatural or it's characters.  
**

* * *

**Trouble in Mind  
**

It had been a year now, and she knew it was time to move on.

Katie rolled the ticket from hand to nervous hand. This would be her last visit. This... this was it. Goodbye.

Not a day went by that Katie didn't think of her lost sister. Not a day went by that Katie didn't feel the pit of hatred and malevolence towards the Winchesters.

She tried to hunt them down, only to find Bobby's house burned down and the Impala in storage. She wanted revenge against Dean for her sister's death, Sam for leaving.

It was the utter despair and reminder of her loss that every note of music, every car, and every everything in the country and that was driving her out.

She had already tried the slums and bars of Mexico, just shooting _el chupacabra_ for the sport, but the drinking and fighting got her detained by _Los Federales_ and deported back to the United States. So she made a new plan, keep hunting, just somewhere not on this continent. The span of an ocean should get her far enough away from the memories.

Once she got the nerve to get off her run down chopper she began the trek to a small, hidden cave, somewhere on Mount Tom in the woods of Massachusetts. It was there that she had buried Autumn's ashes and tags. It was there that the young girls declared their two person sisterhood, Renegade.

**OoOoOoO**

"Come on!" a tween-aged Autumn laughed as she began scaling the rocky cliff-like wall. The small trees and brush grew at an angle to compensate for the insane steepness of the wall. Katie approached it with a little less ease, increasingly aware of the distance she was putting between herself and the ground. She looked down briefly, wavering. "Autumn, I don't know..." but when she looked up Autumn was gone. There was no way she had already made it to the top. Determined to find her friend Katie continued. She got to a point where the wall was flat rock, no grips besides the crevasse where her feet were, the small twig anomaly where her hand held, and a lip just inches out of her reach. "Autumn! I'm stuck!" There was no reply. Katie decided to make a reach, but she would have jump up and relinquish her foot hold and branch. She made the grab swinging both arms up. She caught the edge with the finger tips of one hand. She couldn't reach the twig or foot hold any more. "Autumn!" She looked down, she didn't remember being this high up. Her fingers were tired and started to slip. "Au-" and her fingers gave out.

A hand shot out of what seemed like the same flat rock, just above the ledge and grabbed Katie's arm.

"Whoa there, Tobs', tryin' leave a little too fast, don't ya think?"

"Please don't let me go."

Autumn chuckled, "Ha! Trust me, I'm always gonna be there for you."

"I don't think now's the time for humor," Katie said glancing down, "but thanks for the peace of mind."

"Come on, now, I've got ya," and she began hoisting her up. What Katie didn't see from below, was that the lip, was actually a large indent into the rocky wall, kind of a mini cave.

Katie flopped on to the rock floor breathlessly, "Thanks."

"No problem, Tobs'. We're gonna be friends for a long time, and I'm not gonna go any where, so get used it!"

Katie eyed Autumn curiously, "How do you know you're not gonna leave without me?"

"Well, we're sisters! Not 'sisters' like siblings, but sisters, kinda like the travelling pants thing. But we're the sisterhood of... good music, huh? Yeah. TNT, Carry On, Renegade kinda sisters."

"Oooh, Renegade. I love that song."

"Renegade we're are then. I like the sound of that. Tobi and Sanchez... _Renegade_. Anyways, we're sisters, and even if we're far apart, I'm always right there for ya."

**OoOoOoO**

Katie made the climb a lot easier this time around. She may still be short but had gained at least a few inches, and now had training and strength to do even more difficult climbs. But she made the climb to her sister, who was so very far apart but was still in Katie's heart.

Katie gave Autumn the hunters burial, the pyre of fire and burying the ashes. When Katie reached the edge of the cave she took a deep breath before hoisting herself over. The cave seemed so much smaller than the first time the girls had found it, but that's what happens when you're forced to grow up.

She crawled to where she neatly stacked a handful of rocks, just over the ashes. Katie did and didn't want to say goodbye. It was too hard. She rolled into the fetal position, forehead on the dirt, rock floor, and let herself breath the air that was so filled with memories. She didn't know how tears managed to roll down her cheeks. She had already cried so much, she didn't think there were any tears left. Yet, they were there, lightly splashing and making small divots of mud below her face.

She looked up when a breeze stirred a piece of paper before her. She hadn't left that there. She picked it up and unfolded it.

_I should have been able to save you._

_- D._

Katie raised up in a fury, hitting her head on the low ceiling. How dare he? How, how did he even know Autumn was here? Katie tore the paper to small shreds and let the breeze take it out of the cave. Who was he to come here? The statement was so obvious, so... so...

There were hikers voices approaching below. Katie quickly looked to her sister, "good... goodbye."

Katie quickly scaled back down the wall and rushed away, covering her tracks so that no one else could find the resting place. Although, the Winchesters knew, so what did it matter?

**OoOoOoO**

"Dean." Sam shove his brother awake in the old DBS Vantage they hotwired back in Michigan. "Dean, wake up! Is that? Is that Katie?"

Dean shot up at the name. The brothers watched the girl push her motorcycle to the side of the road. She walked around, straddled the bike, crammed something into her jacket pocket, and the engine roared to life.  
It was definitely Katie. Although her hair was now dark brown, shoulder length, straight bangs, and without the poof it used to have, that girl was without a doubt Katie.

"I have to go after her." Sam whispered turning the key.

Dean stopped him. "It's best to let her be."

"Dean, we have no one left besides a fruit-loop Cas and a demon, don't you think..."

"No."

Dean got out of the car and headed to Katie's trail. He remembered how he and Sam followed Katie for a week, on Sam's request, and it led them here. Of course, Dean's curiosity got the best of him when Katie stopped in the middle of the woods of Massachusetts with what looked like a curse box in her hands.

He and Sam trailed her carefully, but she was either too drunk to notice or to emotionally taxed to care. He followed, and once she left investigated. When he saw the rocks in the cave, he knew. He left his note, and left.

When he got to the trail, he couldn't bring himself to follow it. Taking that trek would only bring back memories of his failure. He turned back to the rust color Vantage where his brother sat fidgeting wanting to chase down Katie. Dean couldn't let her get dragged into their mess again. He couldn't let Sam do the same thing he did to Autumn.


	2. Sweet Child O' Mine

**Here we go chapter 2! Movin' right along. I hope you enjoy it! Please remember to review!****  
**

* * *

**Sweet Child O' Mine**

"Dee-eean," She called from another room. "Oh, Dee-eean."

Her voice was distant, but he knew it was her. He wandered through the hall of the Roadhouse, bumping into table after table in the lightless room. Her sing song voice guided him past the bar out the back door. "Deee-eean." He rushed into the field.

" Where are you?" he called.

A child giggled behind him, "Dad-deeee!" The toddler hugged his leg. "Daddy! Daddy!"

He picked the baby girl up. Her blue eyes were just like her mother's, beautiful blue pools that your soul could dive into, drown in the life that shown through. "Daddy!" she squealed bouncing, her white blond hair glowing in the moonlight like silver, the curls bouncing with her. She reached out her little hands to hug him. He felt so warm, this feeling was so right … to be a father.

"There he is!" the sun broke the moonlight, the tall plain grass shortened into a beautiful lush lawn and in place of the roadhouse sat a pleasant farmhouse, a barn in the back, and a white picket fence surrounded them. The screen door creaked open and shut. Deans eyes slowly raised from the baby girl in his arms to the woman on the porch.

"How was hunt hun'?" without warning tears began to tread down Deans dirty cheeks. He placed the girl on the grass and ran to the porch stairs. He looked up into the original pair of blue eyes.

"Is everything okay D?" soft worried lips spoke.

Dean quickly jumped the stairs and gathered her into his arms. She laughed the laugh he loved so much as he swung her around. "Dean! What's gotten into you?"

He put her down, "I love you, Autumn," and before she could say a word he kissed her. The little tugged at his jean leg. "Mommy, daddy!"

Autumn made the half smiled he missed and picked_ their_ baby up. "Dean I..." but her smile started to fade. Her brow knotted into concern. "I...I..." she coughed and blood dripped over colorless lips.

The child burst into flame and as she went to scream she disintegrated. When the flame extinguished a pile of ash took its place on the boards of the porch floor. As Dean watched the ashes fall, collecting there, the boards disappeared, the sun went out, replaced by the field and moonlight once more. He looked up to Autumn who's blue eyes were glossed with tears. Her hand went to her stomach, where a small circle of fire began to expand.

"NO!" Dean cried reaching for her. But the distance between the two grew. Autumn cried out in pain as her abdomen took light. She crumpled to the ground, silent.

"AUTUMN!"

"Oh, Dean. You did this, you know." He spun around to find Eve. "Dean, Dean, Dean," she whispered disapproval shaking her head. She looked up "Dean," she said, but it wasn't her voice. "Dean!"

"Dean wake up!" Dean pried his lashes apart and found his brother leaning over him.

"What?"

"You were having nightmares again." Sam sighed.

"No I wasn't."

"Dude, you were yelling and flailing. You wanna talk?"

"No."

"I understand. You know I had those nightmares after Jess."

"Just... just drop it." Dean sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with a lazy hand.

Sam put his hands in the air in surrender and stalked off to the motel room bathroom.

Dean shoved a piece of lettuce in his mouth angrily. "How long do we have to eat rabbit food?" He whined.

"Until Dick Roman doesn't own the food industry, or until you start your own farm..."

"Can I eat bacon? That doesn't have sugar in it."

"Go for it."

A peppy waitress of 16 hopped up to the table, "How is everything?"

"Just peachy, sugar. Can you grab me a _plate_ full of bacon?"

"Um, I can order up a side..."

"Order as many sides that will make a big ole plate of bacon."

She wrote it down and probably skipped away. The way she oggled Sam reminded him of the crow case they worked when they were substitutes and Katie and … Autumn were students.

"Here's a question, if Dick's got America by the balls why is _she _so peppy?"

"Dean, she's a teenage girl, she's probably on some crazy diet."

They watched her make the order and the cook behind the grill through the kitchen window. The cook was fat and sloth-like. He threw some bacon on and turned around for his own burger and soda. "Dick's got'im."

"I miss pie. Pie and sleep." Dean whined with another mouth full of salad crap.

"Dean," Sam said putting his fork down. _Great, here comes the sentimental convo_. "Dean, I thought your nightmares had started going away."

"They did. I think just visiting stirred something up again, you know. Just forget it."

"I don't think forgetting would be wise," said a husky voice.

"Jesus, Cas' you can't just pop out of nowhere in a diner!" Sam said. Dean went unphazed taking another bite of salad.

"Oh, Hi there! Can I get you anything?" the peppy girl asked as she placed Deans bacon down.

"No, thank you. I'm all set," Cas said stealing a piece of bacon.

"Excuse me, I hope you don't mind my asking, but you have a great figure," Sam started awkwardly, the girl turned the color of a tomato, "are you on any particular diet?"

"Oh yeah! I juice! It sucks at first but after a few weeks it's great! Really detoxes, you know?"

"Yeah, thanks!" Sam said with fake enthusiasm.

"Is it really appropriate to be discussing that girls physical appearance. She's a little young." Cas noted.

"What's Juicing?" Dean said, shoving about ten pieces of bacon in his mouth.

"You throw a bunch of fresh fruits and veggies into a juicer for all of your meals. I told you she was on a diet."

"Yeah, you only had to be a pedophile to confirm." Dean smiled.

"Sam. Dean. I may have done something regrettable." Cas said looking down, then swiping another piece of bacon.

"What?"

Cas ate the bacon and was gone.

"What the hell was that?"

"He probably stepped on a flower or something."

Dean licked the bacon juice off his fingers.

"Can I juice bacon?"

"No."

"Well, that diet sucks."

They slapped enough cash on the table for the bill and a generous tip and hopped in their crappy car that was too small for Sam's height and hit the MassPike with the Eagles singing.


	3. Damned

**Hi y'all! Sorry for the late update, I lost my iPod and was freaking out! But I found it deep in the ****crevasses of my couch! Yay! In celebration... here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it, it's tough rolling out the first few chapters before I can get into the fun stuff; but it's getting there! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: y'all already know I don't own SPN, it's fanfiction. **

Damned

Sam fidgeted uneasily in his seat. He missed the Impala. The Impala had plenty of room for his legs, but the hunk o' junk that the boys traveled in now was far too small for his legs and they were getting restless and cramped.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think Cas did?"

"Shit in a paper bag, set it on fire, and put it on the popes front steps... how am I supposed to know?"

Sam's eye caught a motorcycle off in the distance behind them in the rear view mirror.

"I did not."

The mirrors view was instantly replaced by the face of Castiel.

"Jesus, Cas!" Sam exclaimed after jumping out of his seat, well at least jumping as far as the cramped-ass car would let him.

"I didn't put the bag of poop on the pope's front step, that would be ludicrous... I put it on the front step of the white house."

"Good to know, Marbles McGee. What other regrettable thing did you do?"

"Well, I drank my own urine out of a snakes skin, at Bear Gryls request; tried to breast feed from a mother orangutan; and, stuck my..."

"I don't need to know any more," Sam snapped.

The car was silent for what seemed like ages.

"Dean, you won't like what I did."

"Well, right now it seems like whatever you did will be pretty amusing. So..."

Cas was gone.

"Is he gonna tell us or what?" Dean sighed.

"He probably put peanut butter in your boot or something." Sam glanced back at the motorcycle. "Hey Dean."

"Yeah?"

"That bike's been following us for a while."

"Sam it's a highway, there's only one way to go."

OoOoOoOoO

Katie watched The Cape pass beneath her as the plane gained altitude. She would miss America; she would miss all that had happened there; she would miss driving on the right side of the road; she would miss Autumn. _Autumn would want me to move on_. She thought to herself, as cliché as it sounded.

"Come on!" Autumn shouted as she hoisted Katie up onto the cargo helicopter. This cargo consisted of about twenty soldiers on their way to Afghanistan. The blades began whining, a large gust of wind blasted down on Katie. She looked up at Autumn, hesitant. "Listen, it's never too late to be scared, but it's always too late to back out! Let's go! I got ya!"

Katie thought back on when Autumn pulled her up from the cliff side and hopped up.

Several hours later they were on base in Afghanistan.

Just hours after that they were posted on the streets of Afghanistan when the kid on the next post over was shot in the head. There was open gunfire all around.

The girls, as practiced got low and picked off the attackers one by one.

They survived all five deployments and when they got home between deployments they hunted. What else was there to do? After four years of military education, three years of active duty, and a lifetime of being hunters... all they could was hunt.

Katie watched the clouds and glimpses of water below her. She remembered how Autumn had taken a bullet for her on their last deployment. Autumn always bragged about the scar it had left her on her right arm. She remembered hand to hand combat right along side her sister; which, in turn, reminded her of how they met the Winchesters.

Katie pulled a piece of crumpled piece of post-it-note out of her jacket pocket.

_Katie, _

_I'm sorry, but we can't stay._

_We have to go after Eve._

_Avenge Autumn._

_Sam and I will miss you and will always_

_remember you._

_ -D_

She crumpled the piece up in anger, like she always did. The words were faded now because of the countless times she had opened and crumpled the piece. She realized she was crying, wiped her cheek free of tears and awkwardly made her way to the back of the cabin to make sure her make up wasn't running.

She rinsed her eyes and looked up at herself. Her dark brown wavy hair was beginning to frizz, reminding her of what it used to be. Her bangs her mussed and needed fixing. She looked at this new Katie, barely reminiscent of the old Katie. She had to change after...

The _buckle your seat belt_ sign went off and she made her way back to her seat. The air plane tilted it's nose and prepared for landing at the Galway Airport.

_I had to get out. I have to escape. I'll be damned if let anything get in my way._

OoOoOoOoO

The bike was slowly gaining. The rider had on a full helmet, with dark plexi glass blocking out their face. It revved up and pulled along side the hunk o'junk. The rider was definitely a girl: tight jeans, black leather jacket that showed off her curves. The driver looked in at Dean and Sam for a few seconds that lasted forever, revved the engine again and pulled ahead, speeding away.

"Dude, what the fuck was that?" Dean laughed.

"You think it's one of Dick's people, or maybe a demon on Crowley recon, or an ass hat angel ... or one of our countless enemies?"

"Or it's just a hot chick on a Harley Nightrod. That thing was nice!"

"Dean!"

"On the bright side we know she's not following us … we should follow her."

Sam sighed. He didn't wanna be part of Dean's game to get laid. "Dean..."

"There's something about her..."

"A nice ass."

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Just hurry up, you're losing her."

They chased her down I95 until they hit the Georgia state line where the biker swerve on to an exit abruptly. After the exit, she sped up, took some side streets and Dean lost her.

"Well, we're here, might as well stay, see if there's a case near by." Sam, rubbing his legs from the long drive. Dean grunted in reply and pulled into a skeevy lookin' motel. It was dark at this point and every other neon light letter was burned out. _Sky View Motel_. Dean took note of how the city lights blocked out the view of the night sky, grabbed his crap and headed to the office.

As he came out of the office he looked at the crap mobile they had been driving in. "Sammy, we're gettin' a new car tomorrow!"

"Fine by me."

"And, Sammy..."

"What?"

"We're finding that biker."

"Why?"

Dean didn't know why but he had to. "I don't know! But I'll be damned if I let you talk me out of it!"


	4. Sweet Caroline

**I had a fun time writing this chapter. I swear the story is starting to get rolling so please keep reading! It means so much to me to have you read! AND REVIEW! I neeeeeed your reviews! So please, let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters and any aspects of SPN... :(**

* * *

**Sweet Caroline**

_"Dee-eean," She called from another room. "Oh, Dee-eean."_

No not again. But he couldn't help but follow.

_Her voice was distant, but he knew it was her. He wandered through the hall of the Roadhouse, bumping into table after table in the lightless room. Her sing song voice guided him past the bar out the back door. "Deee-eean." He rushed into the field._

_" Where are you?" he called._

He knew what was coming. He wanted to stop before it could happen again. But his body ignored his mind's bidding and continued.

_A child giggled behind him, "Dad-deeee!" The toddler hugged his leg. "Daddy! Daddy!"_

_He picked the baby girl up. Her blue eyes were just like her mother's, beautiful blue pools that your soul could dive into, drown in the life that shown through. "Daddy!" she squealed bouncing, her white blond hair glowing in the moonlight like silver, the curls bouncing with her. She reached out her little hands to hug him. He felt so warm, this feeling was so right … to be a father._

What is your name? Your so beautiful, just like your mom. No, I can't bear this again. It's hell, no, worse than hell.

_"There he is!" the sun broke the moonlight, the tall plain grass shortened into a beautiful lush lawn and in place of the roadhouse sat a pleasant farmhouse, a barn in the back, and a white picket fence surrounded them. The screen door creaked open and shut. Deans eyes slowly raised from the baby girl in his arms to the woman on the porch._

His stomach dropped when he saw her. He was so happy to see her every time, but he knew only suffering would come of the situation. He would watch her die, over and over.

_"How was hunt hun'?" without warning tears began to tread down Deans dirty cheeks. He placed the girl on the grass and ran to the porch stairs. He looked up into the original pair of blue eyes._

_"Is everything okay D?" soft worried lips spoke._

No! No, it's not! I can't watch you die again. But he couldn't say it, wouldn't say it.

_Dean quickly jumped the stairs and gathered her into his arms. She laughed the laugh he loved so much as he swung her around. "Dean! What's gotten into you?"_

_He put her down, "I love you, Autumn," and before she could say a word he kissed her. The little tugged at his jean leg. "Mommy, daddy!"_

Why did this moment have to be so sweet? Why did it have to hurt so much?

_Autumn made the half smiled he missed and picked__ their_ baby up. "Dean I..." but her smile started to fade. Her brow knotted into concern. "I...I..." she coughed and blood dripped over colorless lips.

No! Noooooo! Not again! I can't!

"Dean." This wasn't usually part of the nightmare.

"Dean, look at me." Dean turned. Castiel put a hand on his shoulder. "I wish you didn't have to suffer like that." Blue, empathetic eyes washed over Dean.

"Why are you in my dream?"

"Because I can be." Empathy turned to cluelessness. The empty headedness that Dean had grown accustomed to as of late.

Dean blinked and they were in another place. Green grass, trimmed hedges, flower gardens and a beautiful stream with a quaint bench by it.

"Where are we?"

"The heaven of the nice autistic gentleman over there with the kite. He's quite nice and understands me quite well."

"And we're here because..."

"Dean, even now, I know I hurt you. Time and time again I did the wrong thing. I may have done the wrong thing again." Dean started to say something but was silenced. "Now... I...I" Cas stuttered, "I didn't really mean to, but, but, I came across her up here in her heaven, and... and well... I..."

"Cas, who? Who's heaven?" Dean searched, frantic with anticipation. "Who!" He had a guess but he didn't know whether or not to be happy or to be horrified.

"I found her, and we were just talking for a while. She was so nice and understanding, and well, I didn't mean too but, it just happened when I touched her. And she was back on earth. And at first, she was angry, but, she didn't want to upset me, I know that, and she tried so hard to be nice. I got her flowers from one of these bushes to apologize. But she was back regardless. And she didn't know what to do with herself... but now..."

"Cas, WHO!" Dean cried, he couldn't take anymore of the poor dimwitted angel's antics.

Cas looked down, ashamed, and hurt.

"I'm sorry Cas, I didn't mean to be so gruff. Who was it Cas? Who did you bring back?"

With his head still down, Castiel looked up with sad eyes, "You already know who."

Dean didn't know whether to hug or strangle Cas. "Would you like to see her heaven? I can bring you there." Cas said with child-like innocence.

"No. I want to see _ her."_

"You can't. You're asleep right now."

"Well, wake me up."

"You'll do that on your own."

Dean closed his eyes, "wakeupwakeupwakeup!" he murmured under his breath. It didn't work. He slapped himself, still no luck.

"Dean, I think you should see her heaven. You would like it."

"Fine."

Next thing, they were were standing on the edges of rocks, just on the shore. To the right a beach, behind a forest.

"Where are we?"

"Her heaven!" Cas shouted over the roar of the waves. The sun began to set, and it was a spectacular view as the light hit the back of the waves just right so that it shimmered like silk. "It's her soul's own creation, of all the things she loves. "There," he pointed to a point of rock overhang, "She likes to sit at that peak and watch the sun set and let the sea breeze brush by her. On that beach she likes to swim and make fires."

Dean took in the radiant scene. "Dean! Come with me!" Cas pointed to the woods. He followed, the woods grew thicker as they went further in. There was an overwhelming scent of pine and sap. Dean happened to notice arrows lodged into the trunks of several trees as they trekked. She did like to hunt after all, the bow and arrow was a nice touch. In a clearing there was a large barn, very out of place, a small road wound away to the other side of the woods. "Where does that go?"

"To a highway, along the sea side and then to New England in the fall, and then to the flat plains and back."

"What's inside?"

Cas only opened the large barn door. Inside was spectacular, about forty cars from every era of all the best makes and models. It was a garage with all the tools and supplies she'd need to maintain the beauties. There right up front closest to the door was a dark blue '71 chevy camaro. _Her _car. Next to it was a black '67 chevy impala, just like his, it even had the army man stuck in the little door compartment. It was his. He forgot how much he missed his car.

"Come on, there's more." Cas motioned for him to follow.

Just down the road, a large farmhouse sat among the pines. With a white picket fence and a large green mailbox. Dean smirked at the thought of how useless a mailbox must be in heaven.

They crossed the porched and it all seemed so strangely familiar. Eerily familiar...

"Cas?" Dean cringed, "Is...Is this the house from my nightmare?"

"It is. But I assure you it's very nice, beautiful woodwork," Cas added with quaint happiness.

Inside was just as beautiful. It was so homey, wood floors, a well equipped kitchen with a breakfast nook, even a staircase with pictures lining the wall. Dean took a closer look at the pictures when he noticed a familiar face. It was the two of them, together... happy. Then a picture of the little girl, from his dreams. So, she existed here.

"Is she..." Dean pointed, his mouth was suddenly dry. The fluids were currently taking their place in his eyes, "Is she..."

"No she's not. She only exists when Autumn is here."

Dean blinked when he heard her name out loud. "Was she brought back too?"

"No. She only existed here, a figment of Autumn's soul."

Dean wandered upstairs where he found the little girls room, with dolls and weapons alike. Autumn was training... Dean didn't even know her name, his daughter's name.

"It's Caroline." Cas said before Dean could ask. Dean smiled as he picked up a music box and opened it... it played the tune. "Sweet Caroline..." Dean sang but tears began to swell. "bum,bum,bum," Cas added putting a hand on his shoulder. Dean roughly wiped the tears out of his eyes with the back of his hand.

They moved on into Autumn's room where there on the wall was the most incredible index of vinyl albums in the history of, well, ever. "I knew there was a reason I love her!" Dean laughed as he fingered through the albums.

He turned and admired her hand crafted bed. The posts and frame were made with the trunks of trees, beautifully carved and polished.

"Autumn made this by hand. I told you – the wood work is spectacular."

Dean belly flopped into the quilted and down covers of the soft giant bed. He felt an indent on one side. He buried his face into the pillow. It smelled of her, gunpowder, pine, and a little like baby powder. As he rolled among the blankets like a dog, trying to cover himself in the scent, he felt the indent on the other side.

"Who slept here?" Almost enraged by the thought.

"You." It hadn't occurred to him that he could be here. "Just like Caroline, you were here too. Of course, she knew it wasn't really you, which made her sad. But heaven you was almost the real thing."

"Cas, I have to see her."

"Well, then wake up, Dean."

"Dean! Dean!" He heard his Cas' voice blurred into his brother's shouts from some unknown place and had never been so thankful to hear his voice.

"Dean!" Deans eyes opened up to the sketchy motel room and his brother hovering over him with a bag of bagels.

"Sam, we have to find that biker, now."

"What is your obsession with the biker? If you really need to bone that bad..."

"Sam! It's Autumn."

"What?"

"The biker. It's Autumn." He jumped out of bed and threw clothes on. "I'll explain on the road. Let's go!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one! I know I did, so... in the coming chapters we've got the return of ... wait for it...wait for it...AUTUMN! YAY!  
****Please review y'all! I'm pumped for the next few chapters so help me out with a little review mojo here! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Paradise City

**Welcome back! Alright so major stuff coming up in the following chapters! Started writing the chapter after this today, which I love, cause there's a fight scene and a smoky love scene! Whoop! I'd really love some reviews/criticism/praise if you could spare 'em! **

**Consider this disclaimed!**

* * *

**Paradise City**

"How exactly do you plan on finding her?" Sam reasoned, chasing after Dean across the parking lot.

"I don't know. We search the streets. Find the bike – find Autumn." Dean stopped before he got to the car. "Wait." Sam stopped short. "I am not gonna let her see me in this car."

"If Autumn _is_ the biker, she already has."

Dean paused to mull it over. "I won't let her see me in this car … again." Dean smirked at his own wittiness. He and Sam got in the car and drove a few blocks to find a much more suitable 1970 blue Chevelle SS. After ditching the crap car in a near by ally Sam sat in the passenger seat of the chevelle and stretched his legs.

OoOoOoOoO

"Can I get you a beer?" said a gorgeous Irish accent behind Katie.

She turned, "Um, sure..."

"Oh! Um, William." He put his hand out for a shake, Katie eagerly obliged. It had been a while since she'd been with anyone, not that she'd _been_ with anyone. She hadn't really invested herself emotionally in anything or anyone since … well, Sam. The idea of trusting someone again scared her, but she was in Ireland! It was a new country, a new beginning.

"So, how 'bout that beer?" William asked.

"Yeah," Katie said, "I'd love that."

"You're American?"

"Oh, yeah. My accent?" She laughed nervously as William motioned the bar keep for two.

"That and you're a pretty girl in a dingy bar. The local girls never come round this part o' town."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"I wouldn't want to scare an American gurl." He picked the beers up. Katie was so entranced by William – his quirky smile, the accent, the … hotness … she almost forgot to respond. She only remembered when he put a beer in her hand.

"Oh … well, I'd like to see you try."

"Good ol' American cockiness ay?" Katie blushed at the comment, but kept an incredulous look about her. "Well, then, rumor has it ..." He proceeded to tell her about a predator that came from the ocean waters in this small town of Cloosh. The sounds of hooves and dripping water could be heard on the cobblestones with the beasts approach. Blood and salt on the beasts breath, but once you smell that, well, it would be too late.

"How do you know if it's always too late?" Katie asked, intrigued.

"There was a survivor, Holly" He sipped his beer, "Holly Emer, but she's out of her wits after that. Ramblin' on about a horse."

"It only goes after girls?"

"So far, yeah. But ... there's a time and place for ghost stories, but not 'ere. Let's drink! Be merry! I wan' find out more 'bout this American gurl who came to a lil' town outside of Galway."

OoOoOoO

"Dean, we've searched all day. She might not even been in this city."

"No! We have to find her!" The sun was beginning to set, and it would be useless to search for a black bike in the dark.

"Dean at least stop to eat and sleep. You'll be no good without either and you know it."

He was reluctant but he knew Sam was right. "Okay, we stop for a few hours and then we pick pack up."

He drove a few more blocks, just for good measure and then found an old fifties dive to hunker down in for the next few hours.

They sprawled across the cheap, sparkly, red seats and ordered a water and some salad. "I hate eating like this. One burger and beer can't hurt." But Dean knew it could hurt and that Dick still had his disgusting hands clutching the balls of America.

The juke box played some preppy-poodle-skirt tunes as Dean slipped into an uneasy nap while Sam kept watch.

"Boys … Boys!" Dean woke with a start sending some salad and a fork in a noisy clatter to the floor. His fuzzy vision slowly focused in on their waitress, a surly woman in her sixties with her unnaturally orange hair in a beehive-like-doo, way too much make up, and the old-school waitress uniform (straight out of Grease).

"Boys, we don't let bums stay overnight, even if they are as hunky as you two. I let ya sleep for an hour or so, but the boss is tellin' me to get ya out, so pay up and ship out."

"You fell asleep too?" Dean yawned at Sam, slapping a twenty on the table. They clambered out of the plastic seats, squeaking as they went.

"Well … yeah."

"Turn this junk off!" and old man yelled in the corner at the waitress. The poodle-skirt songs had been changed to Guns'n'Roses.

They made their way to the chevelle Sam ducked in before Dean, "Wait! Kiddo! Wait!" The waitress shouted from the door, "You're bill was only ten bucks!" Paradise City rang out from behind her

"Well, there was great service! Keep the change sweet heart!" Dean flirted, the old lady did let them sleep after all.

"Thank you!" she grinned as Dean ducked into the car. He could hear Slash's solo as he went. That's when it struck him.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Was there anyone else in there besides us when we got here and when we left?"

"No, not that I can remember. 'Course we slept for a couple hours."

By incredible chance, Dean decided to look at the street light at the other side of the small parking lot. There sat a Harley Davidson Night Rod, and straddling it, the girl with the bike helmet. As if in slow motion, she looked at Dean and revved the engine.

She was off like a shot.

The Chevelle's wheels screeched as it left in pursuit of the biker.

OoOoOoOoO

Katie lost her sense of time in the night.

She and William had been talking for a few minutes, but hours upon hours had passed. At last, the bar keep shooed them out and they began to wander out the door.

"It's best we don't walk the streets at this time of night." William said in a hush. "Do ya have a place to stay yet American gurl?"

"Nope," Katie sighed. Her duffle bag of clothes and weaponry seemed heavier than she remembered.

"Here, let me help ya with that." William offered. She would normally argue, but she was tired and William … was William. "Now, it's just an offer, not a come on, but ah... if ya'd like, yer welcome to stay at my place for a few days. I know it's a bit..."

"I'd love to ... thanks." _Where the hell did that come from?_ Katie thought. _What happened to my trust no one policy? "_I can give you some cash for boarding me."

"No, no. That's fine. It'd be a pleasure to have your company as payment. Cloosh's spark as died down a bit since the murders, so the company of an American gurl might be just the spark it needs!"

Katie kissed him, quickly, and out of the blue. _Why the hell did I just do that?_ She asked herself.

"Well … ah …" William stuttered.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry … It's just I'm new and nervous and your Irish and cute and..."

"Calm down, Katie. It's, it's alright. Just … was'n expectin' it was all." Katie blushed when he smiled down at her. "Well, let's keep movin' then …"

They continued chit chatting until they finally arrived at William's apartment door. "Well, it's a bit arseways but it does fine in keepin' me dry." He unlocked the door and ushered Katie in. "So, you think I'm Irish and cute?" William jested with a sly smile.

Katie laughed like she hadn't laughed in over a year.

* * *

**Tune in next time! Things might get smutty! ;)**


	6. Smoke on the Water

**Hey y'all. Sorry for the wait, but getting ready for college has been pretty time consuming! I'm gonna try to continue working on the story while in class. I know I said this one would be hot... and I did my best without making it disgusting. So enjoy! Please review!**

**[disclaimed]**

Smoke on the Water

Hot on the heels of the biker the Chevelle roared, 70mph in a 35 zone, and obviously enough having more trouble than the Night Rod navigating obstacles. The bike made a sharp left hand turn, and then another into the parking garage of a Sheraton Hotel connected to a convention center. _No wonder we didn't find the bike if it was hidden in this thing._

After taking a ticket for parking they rolled up a few ramps, turning just in time to see the biker park and make a break for the main entrance. "Sam park the car and get a room," Dean huffed tossing his wallet at his brother. Dean threw the car into park and hopped out.

Sam was weary, this could be a trap, but he didn't want to walk in on his brother with Autumn. He weighed the options and decided to call Dean in a few minutes and proceeded to do as his brother instructed.

Dean flew after the girl. She was wearing jeans, work boots, a black tank top, and the helmet. _Why doesn't she take the helmet off? _

Dean chased, spanning stairs at a time up the main stair case, gaining on her. He knew they got looks from the main lobby, but really didn't care. He tripped on the top stair but scrambled back to his feet, hauling ass around the corner after her, only to run into an already disgruntled old man. Dean made incoherent apologize and continued after her. She fumbled with a wallet to get out a key card giving Dean a few seconds to catch up, but she was in the door before he could reach her. She slammed the door, but Dean caught it before it could close.

"Autumn?" The room was dark as the door closed behind him. He wandered blindly until he got tackled from behind. His face hit the rug, hard. He managed to roll over underneath his assailant, only to have a blade pressed to his throat.

He couldn't see her face, but he wondered if it really was Autumn. _Why is she doing this?_

He managed to block the blade hand with his left arm and reached with the same hand to grasp her left arm, which was pinning his right arm down. When he forced her arm off his shoulder the assailant yelped, losing her balance just long enough for Dean to over power her and pin her to her to the ground.

After a few elbows and bucking, he managed to hold her arms down and knocked the blade from her hand. Close to her face he could feel her breath, he could sense a smile broadening itself on the her lips.

"Well, this is familiar ..." her voice joked breathlessly.

Before he could even compose a thought or witty response, he crushed his lips on to hers. It was rough, teeth on teeth, forceful kiss, but it was right and this was Autumn.

She pushed back and wrapped her legs around him, sitting in his lap, face to face. Taking a breath she quipped, "You're lighter than I remember. Levi's got ya on a diet?"

"You know about that?"

"I know a lot. Now shut up." She forced another kiss on him.

"How do I know you're not a demon, levi, etcetera?"

While he still couldn't see her he felt her hands run down his thighs. She got up, using his legs for leverage. Dean whined a bit with the loss.

When she flipped on the light Dean was a bit shocked.

"You're blond again." He said with a smirk

"Well, I had to change somethin' otherwise you'd notice me too soon." He watched her walk back to him with the smirk he loved; the same strong gate, same strong, determined face. But she was frailer. Something was off, not that she'd ever let on. Her left arm was badly scarred, a burn, it looked like. But Her hair was electric blond, cut into a short pixi cut. It was strangely fitting, and no one could have pulled off the look better.

"I like it." Dean hoisted himself to the edge of the bed, where Autumn joined him. She straddled him, let her hands run down his back to his blade. She swiftly pulled the silver, demon-slaying blade out and held it to Deans jaw. "You first."

"You already know I'm..." She nicked his cheek regardless.

"Ow." Autumn rolled her eyes and kissed the cut to stop the bleeding. "I wanna see teeth, now." Dean said through squinted eyes.

She smiled showing her perfectly- non-vampire teeth. She kissed him again, gentler now, more needy. Slowly, the two sunk into the bed.

Autumn felt a searing pain on her right arm. "Ow!" Dean had stolen the blade in Autumn's haste and sliced a small cut.

She took the blade and tossed it aside. "So, why the fight?" Dean said between hungry kisses and wandering hands.

"For old times' sake, and," she bit just below his clavicle "'cause it's fun." They both laughed.

"Know what else is fun?" Dean rolled on top of her. She pushed his leather jacket off his shoulders, quickly followed by the already unbottoned button-down shirt.

"You wear too many layers..." Autumn sighed as she pulled at the black tee-shirt. Dean finally struggled out of it. "Ooooh, I missed you," she giggled as she traced his abs. As Dean went to return the favor and remove her shirt, Autumn's hand shout down and stopped him. Her face grew worried. Dean's brow knotted and he persisted.

Somewhere, Smoke on the Water began to play. Dean searched around franticly. "Your idea of romantic music?" Autumn sighed and pulled the phone from Deans jean pocket.

"Hey, Sam... Yup. Good to hear from ya... Dean's fine..." she gave Dean the signal to pipe in.

"We're a little busy, Sammy!"

"Alright, Sam... We'll see ya later. Okay. Yeah, 115, gottchya... Sam! Goodbye, Sam." She hung up and handed the phone back to Dean.

"Sorry... Now, where were we?" He smiled and went to pull Autumn's shirt over her head.

"I wanna keep it on." She said pushing it back down.

Dean persisted. Reluctantly, she allowed him to proceed.

As Dean pulled her shirt over her head his eyes locked in horror on the incredible knot of scarring on Autumn's abdomen. He gently touched her and Autumn winced, not so much out of pain but out of embarrassment. "Eve?"

"Cas did so much to bring me back, and I know he's not as strong as he was, it's... it's the best he could do." Autumn stumbled. Dean noticed the how it matched the scarring on her forearm. Autumn's eyes were tearing and she started to pull away. He knew how judgement felt, how it could hurt more than the bruise."

Dean took her face in his hand. "You are back, and you are beautiful." Autumn smiled tiredly in appreciation and gently kissed his forehead. "Now, we were talking about what was fun..."

Hungry hands searched across skin and hair. Teeth broke skin. Bruises were pressed in excitement. In the tangle of limbs laughter, moans, and gasps escaped.

Still, conscious of her scarring, Autumn allowed herself to have fun, to have Dean.


End file.
